What is the value of the sum $-1 + 2 - 3 + 4 - 5 + 6 - 7 +\dots+ 10,\!000$?
Each pair of adjacent terms sums to 1 and there are $10,\!000$ terms, so the sum is $10,\!000/2=\boxed{5000}$.